Hard Times
by Fernie Jamison
Summary: Raegan swore she'd never dabble in ghosts again. She made a promise to herself she wouldn't. Not after the Incident. Because of how severe the Incident had been, Raegan was forced to run. She kept running until she came to Amity Park. She believed, wholeheartedly, she could live her life as a normal human girl. She was wrong. Raegan's past found her quicker than she cared to admit.
1. Chapter 1

_All that I want_  
 _Is to wake up fine_  
 _Tell me that I'm alright_  
 _That I ain't gonna die_  
 _All that I want_  
 _Is a hole in the ground_  
 _You can tell me when it's alright_  
 _For me to come out_

-Hard Times; **by Paramore**

* * *

 _One Year Prior_

* * *

Raegan's eyes were glazed over. Her head was spinning and she could hear the blood rushing in her ears. Adrenaline pounded through her relentlessly; her heart was beating painfully against her ribs. Her lungs burned from both lack of oxygen and the amount of smoke and ash she'd inhaled. Her eyes stung from all the smoke and ash she'd been exposed to. Raegan stood amidst a house fire, with the heat being so overwhelming it felt like her skin was melting off. As for how the fire began, it was because of her. Raegan lost control, she allowed herself to become consumed by the rage and anger that resided in her. Of course, the thirteen year old felt as if she had blacked out the moment she was consumed. One moment she was with her father, in his lab, then an overwhelming feeling of rage and anger flooded her body. What happened afterward was a mystery. After she regained control, Raegan found herself standing in the center of her father's home, everything destroyed and a fire blazing. As for what happened to the teen's father, she couldn't say. She could assume he was injured, but Raegan didn't have it in her to check. Considering the mess she'd made, if she found out she severely hurt or even _killed_ her only parent — well, she would probably explode again. All grudges against him aside.

The sound of the fire crackling, of parts of the house collapsing due to their fire-weakened state, seemed to be the only sound Raegan could comprehend. In the lab, she could faintly hear things exploding or cracking, but they sounded so _far_ _away_. The smoke slowly filled the teen's lungs, burning her throat and stinging her chest. It was too much for her, but she felt paralyzed. _She_ was the reason everything was so disastrous. _She_ was the reason everything was going wrong. How could she come back from that? Raegan was only thirteen, and she'd undergone things no child should have to endure. Closing her eyes for just a moment, the thirteen year old tried to calm herself down. She couldn't afford to lose her cool again. Who knows just how far she'd go a second time? Once her eyes opened, Raegan let out a wheezing cough. It caused her throat to burn even more. Swallowing thickly, she scowled slightly. Her mouth was dry. Her throat was dry. Turning intangible, the thirteen year old slowly phased out of the house. Once outside, Raegan turned to see the burning house. The flames were practically blinding. Even from a good distance, the heat from the house was still there. The smoke rose heavily into the sky, any ash and debris fluttered around the property. Raegan felt tears prickle in her eyes, her breathing rapidly increasing. The cleaner air helped alleviate the burning in her throat and lungs. The slight coolness that did come with the outside air caused Raegan's skin to break out into goosebumps, but she had to wonder if it was due to her own emotions. The sounds of sirens caused her to turn her head slightly, made her throat close up some. Naturally, _some_ one would call the authorities. A house suddenly _burst_ into flames; calling the proper authorities seemed like the right thing to do. Turning back to the house, Raegan flinched when she felt tears running down her face. If she stayed, she'd have to think up an explanation. She'd have to deal with questions and God knows what else. She couldn't handle that.

Quickly wiping her face, Raegan let out a trembling breath before looking up to the sky. It was getting close to sunrise. The sky had gone from a deep black to a grayish color; the stars slowly disappearing. With the change from night to day, that also meant the moon was slowly disappearing from view.

Turning her head back in the direction of the sirens, Raegan pursed her lips and straightened her shoulders. She wasn't going to stick around; she didn't have it in her to be questioned. She didn't have it in her to deal with more emotions. Clenching her fists, Raegan focused her energy to the bright white ring that formed around her waist.

* * *

 _Present Day_

* * *

It took Raegan a long time to work her way back into society. After the Incident, she had isolated herself, wanting nothing to do with people or the outside world in general. She'd jump from place to place, doing what she could to survive. Doing what she could to not be _noticed_. Raegan's biggest fear was for someone to recognize her and call authorities. She knew, without a doubt, that the news of the fire in her hometown made national news. Her disappearance was probably in those headlines. Raegan didn't want to take any chances. She was content being as far from her hometown as possible! The only downside was that living on the streets was no place for a teenager, especially one with abilities. Raegan was fully aware she could use her powers to work her way to the top when it came to the streets, but she didn't want any of that. She didn't want to use her powers for _any_ thing. She was terrified of them. She allowed herself to lose control once, she couldn't afford it happening again. Raegan wanted to live a normal, _human_ life. She wanted to have normal _teenage_ problems. She didn't want to be scared of herself, of what she'd do to other people. She didn't want to be living in seclusion for the rest of her life. And she sure as _hell_ didn't want to think so much about her father. She didn't know if he was alive or dead. The fire had been brutal, engulfing most of the house almost instantly. For Raegan, it seemed likely that her father could have perished, but part of her wanted to keep up hope that he survived. If _she_ could manage to get out unscathed, then what would stop him? He was a relatively strong guy, he could hold his own in most situations. But that didn't ease the worries she had for him. If he survived, he could have serious, long-lasting injuries. If he died in the fire, what if his body was never recovered? What if it burned to ash? Raegan's mind would have those thoughts swirl around and around, slowly driving her crazy. It didn't seem fair, to have to feel like that all the time. To be scared and worried and uncertain. But that was her life. She was brought into the world feeling that way, and she was positive she'd leave the same way.

But, on the other hand, Raegan knew, deep down, she didn't want to feel that way all the time. She did want to know what a normal life was like, and she swore off using her powers after the Incident. The only thing stopping her from going back into the world were her fears. If she could push them aside, she'd be able to do what she needed to do to make a good life for herself. Raegan was fully aware living on the streets was no way for _any_ one to live. She'd encountered plenty of homeless people who deserved so much more than what they had. But Raegan knew she had to focus on herself if she was going to make a better life for herself. So, over the course of a couple months, the teen managed to slowly work her way back into society. It took time and a _lot_ of work for her to be able to talk to people without getting antsy, but Raegan managed. She got better over time and made sure to figure out methods to improve how she went about it. Once she got better, she started working out ways to manipulate people into giving her things she needed. Whether it be food, money, or clothes, Raegan found a way to work herself into peoples' hearts and get it from them. Throw in a few white lies here and there and she'd be set with whatever she got out. Naturally, there were some people who didn't feel the need to help her out, but a majority of people did. Adults typically felt bad for her, so they'd help out however they could. Or, the _nice_ ones did. There were always rude ones, too.* Bur Raegan was making a foundation for herself. She was in no way using her powers to hurt anyone, and she was getting the necessary essentials for her to live somewhat comfortably. She'd stay in shelters in each and every town or city she came across, and no one seemed to give a second thought about who she might be. It was refreshing! But by the time she came to Amity Park, things started to change. The city itself was smaller than most of the ones she came across, though the people were friendly enough. The only problem was the eccentricity of them all. Raegan noticed how all of them had their own unique quirks and personalities, which made the teen very uncomfortable. A lot of the people she met in cities were sociable, but were content to keep to themselves at the best of times. For Raegan, Amity Park was a definite hit and run. She'd stay in for a short period of time and then leave as quickly as possible. She didn't want to draw _too_ much attention to herself. The only problem was Raegan didn't get the opportunity to accomplish that task. The very first day she came into Amity Park, she ran into a young boy around her age. That's where her problems first started.

 **-O-**

When Raegan first stepped foot into Amity Park, after getting off the transit she'd taken, she felt a sense of hesitation come over her. The city was smaller than the ones she'd been in before, but it was still beautiful nonetheless. The people seemed sociable and polite, but they seemed a little _too_ sociable and _too_ polite. For Raegan, that was the first red flag. Areas that had people who were too happy to socialize made her uncomfortable. Sure, that meant more people to swindle, but that also meant they were harder to get rid of. For Raegan, all she wanted was to get her essentials and move on. She avoided relationships of any kind when she approached anyone. No friendships, nothing. It was all business. Money, clothes, food, that was it. For the most part, that was how things went. Raegan would get what she needed and be on her way. But in Amity Park, people seemed a little _too_ eager to socialize. Or that could've been the teen's paranoia kicking in. That usually happened whenever Raegan arrived in a new area; she'd get paranoid and start thinking crazy thoughts.

Giving her head a slight shake, Raegen let out a sigh. Shrugging her backpack straps higher on her shoulder, she started walking. Usually, in a new town or city, the teen would think up a new plan on how to manipulate the citizens. She'd usually take a walk around the area until one formulated. So that was what she did. Raegan started her journey to figuring out a plan, walking down the sidewalk and glancing up at every person who walked by. It was a little habit she picked up, observing people. It helped her think sometimes. Unfortunately, what she was doing was cut short when she turned the block and ran into someone. Raegan nearly fell on her back from the impact; and she heard the other person let out a surprised grunt. With wide eyes and an exclamation on the tip of her tongue, Raegan stopped herself. The person she ran into was a boy around her age. He had shaggy black hair and blue eyes. He wasn't that much taller than her, and Raegan was pretty short. He had a skinny build and oversized clothes, which made Raegan's eyes narrow slightly.

"I-I'm sorry," he stammered, taking a moment to regain his footing. "I didn't even notice you." Once his blue eyes actually settled on Raegan, a look of slight confusion came across his features.

"Don't worry about it," Raegan responded. "I wasn't paying attention."

"R-Right," he murmured.

"Do you know where I can get some food?"

"Uh yeah. There's a place I was headed to right now. Did you want to come?"

Raegan nodded. "I'd appreciate it."

* * *

 **(A/N):**

 **Probably not the best first chapter, but I'd like to know what you guys thought of it. If you've got ideas on how to improve it, I'd love to hear what it. Constructive criticism is always welcome!**

 **I own nothing in the DP universe. The only thing I own are my OCs, my subplots, and an exhaustion from work and school. If you've got ideas for an OC or a subplot, don't hesitate to PM me or leave a review. I'll add your ideas in as soon as possible.**

 **On that note, I'll see you guys soon.**

 **Fernie Jamison**


	2. Chapter 2

_I had to break it, the wars are raging on_

 _And I have taken my glasses off_  
 _You got me nervous_  
 _I'm right at the end of my rope_  
 _A half empty girl_  
 _Don't make me laugh, I'll choke_

-Rose-Colored Boy; **by Paramore**

* * *

Humans were odd, that much was obvious. Raegan's understanding on them was small; she hadn't had much interaction with them when she lived with her father. He only allowed minimal contact with other people when he deemed it necessary. Because of that, Raegan's social skills were almost non-existent. But when the Incident occurred, the teen forced herself out into the world. As a result, that meant being forced out with _people_. With human beings. It wasn't an easy transition, obviously, but Raegan managed to make it work. She _had_ to make it work! She came to see what was socially acceptable when it came to proper interactions. A lot did come from trial and error, since many people held different expectations when it came to socializing. But Raegan learned, and she used it to her advantage. She turned herself into a very outgoing young girl, an extrovert who enjoyed the company of others. She was seen as persuasive and enchanting, and that was something she worked hard to achieve. While those traits weren't true to _her_ , Raegan knew that keeping up the facade was important. Hardly anyone wanted to interact with someone who was socially incapable. That was how Raegan saw it. Charm, proper social etiquette, and the right amount of persuasiveness could get a person far. So as she followed behind the young boy she ran into, Raegan wondered what would be the right kind of socializing. Due to her being new to Amity Park, she wasn't _entirely_ sure how the inhabitants were, but she assumed they were sociable and a bit nosy. Just from the _looks_ and _whispers_ , Raegan would say it was true. Amity Park was definitely one city she'd have to leave as soon as possible.

"So," she stammered, glancing back at her _guide_ , "where exactly are we going?"

Looking at her for a moment, the boy's blue eyes seemed confused before the realization it. " _Nasty_ _Burger_ ," he said. "It's a popular burger joint here. Are you okay with that?"

With a nod, Raegan forced a pleased smile on her face. In the early days of her self-imposed exile, she'd survived on fast food. Or, rather, the _remains_ of fast food. Because of the teen's dedication to no social interaction in the beginning, she was too anxious to even socialize with fast food servers. Though, she also had no money, so it wouldn't have made a difference. Because of that, she'd usually settle with whatever she'd find in the trash. It wasn't a glamorous start, but it was better than nothing. Raegan was just happy to have something to eat.

"Are you new here?" The boy's voice snapped Raegan out of her mind, causing her to jump a little.

"I — Yeah, I'm new," she stuttered. She could see his eyes furrow a little, looking at her suspiciously. She was messing up. Raegan was messing up and she was definitely going to be beating herself up about it later. "Is it nice here?"

With a shrug, he let out a sigh. "For the most part," he responded. "If you wanted my _honest_ opinion, it's nothing special. Not much happens here."

 _That's_ _a relief,_ Raegan thought.

"Are you here on a trip or something?"

"Sort of," Raegan murmured. "I'm...sort of visiting. I don't know how long I'll be staying."

"Family?" His blue eyes were studying her. He sounded genuinely curious, which definitely put the teen on the spot. She _hated_ when people started asking questions, that made her _beyond_ uncomfortable. But she couldn't just leave him _hanging_ , could she?

"Very distant family."

He simply nodded at that.

"So just how popular is this _Nasty_ _Burger_?" Raegan asked.

"Pretty popular. A lot of the kids from the high school hang out there."

 _A teen hangout...great._ Raegan's eyes narrowed slightly. She had to be grateful she found someone who'd be willing to help her find a food joint, but she didn't expect it to be so popular with kids. If she thought the _adults_ were being bad with their whispering and blatant staring, then God only knows how the teenagers would react.

"Sounds nice, I guess," she murmured.

"I guess. My friend, Sam, doesn't really care for it all that much. She's a vegetarian, so hamburgers and stuff like that kind of gets her riled up."

Raegan hummed in response.

"Are you planning on staying here long?" Turning his head a little, his blue eyes studied her for a second time.

"I don't really know. Maybe for a little while, then I'll have to move again."

Frowning slightly, he nodded in response. "If you wanted, I could give you a tour of Amity Park," he offered. "It may not be super big, but it's still something."

With a hint of a smile on her face, Raegan nodded. "That would be awesome."

 **-O-**

Raegan had to admit, her little tour guide was a sweetheart. His generosity, his willingness to help her out, was greatly appreciated. Though his curiosity was making the teen a bit uncomfortable. But could Raegan _blame_ him? She practically ran into him and then asked directions for the nearest food joint. Questions were bound to be asked. But, she had to admit, she did appreciate how he didn't overstep _too_ many boundaries. Most people would go into full-interrogation mode the second she asked them for help with something. It would send her into a partial panic. But at least, from what Raegan could gather so far, at least _one_ person in Amity Park didn't seem too worried about who she was or why she was there. It was refreshing. The one thing Raegan was curious about, however, was whether or not she'd encounter her little tour guide again. It would be nice to see him before her departure, but she didn't want to grow attached to him. Her belief of detachment was important to her; she couldn't just _toss_ it aside for one kid.

But, since she'd be stuck with him for a number of minutes, she did take it upon herself to do a little studying. He had messy black hair and pale blue eyes. He wasn't very tall, probably standing just a couple inches over Raegan, and she was tiny. His thinness was obvious due to his clothes being a bit baggy. Though there was something about him that was endearing. Maybe it was his politeness or the way he seemed so genuinely curious. It could be the way he held himself, wanting to be as invisible as possible. That was a feeling Raegan understood very well. Her need for invisibility was crucial, and she had to wonder what it was about _him_ that made him want that. Did it have to do with mundane things? Raegan could only assume so. Not everyone knew what she did, or would believe what she understood. This boy's life was probably more normal than she could comprehend. But what _was_ it about him that made him want invisibility? Was it his looks? Was he prone to be mistreated? Raegan didn't have a lot of understanding when it came to things like that. She assumed she looked like an average human girl, and no one ever gave her a hard time on it. Because of that, she believed her human-like appearance was acceptable. Were human boys not supposed to look like her guide?

Giving her head a sharp shake, Raegan tried pushing those thoughts out of her mind. She couldn't focus on those at the moment. They weren't vital for what was happening at the moment. She had to keep up a brave, sociable face. She had to be as socially acceptable as possible. Raegan couldn't allow herself to slip up. She'd come close once before with him, she couldn't afford it again. Doing what she could to subtly compose herself, the teen made sure to keep an eye on the boy she was accompanying. His reactions would reflect how she was doing. If he seemed unconcerned about what Raegan was doing, then things were going smoothly. If he seemed bothered by something she said or did, then she'd have to figure out how to fix it. She didn't know how much longer she had until they reached that _Nasty_ _Burger_ , but Raegan had to make the best of it.

* * *

 **(A/N):**

 **Not a good chapter, but hopefully some of you found it interesting. If you see anything that could use improvement, don't hesitate to let me know. Constructive criticism is always important! You could either leave a review or a PM on whatever you think could be done to better the chapter and the story.**

 **Nothing in the DP fandom belongs to me. All I own are my OCs, my subplots, and complete exhaustion from school and work.**

 **On that note, I'll see you guys soon.**

 **Fernie Jamison**


End file.
